


Shades of heros

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa has a custody battle, Angst, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Dadzawa, Depressed Midoriya Izuku, Funny guy thats me, Ghost pretends that they don't have emotions because they know they aren't supposed to, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Guess who they have it with, He gets better, Hurt/Comfort, I just noticed i put wach other instead of each other and i thought it was funny so it stays, I stink at tags im sorry, I think i may be getting ahead of my self, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), So does mato, Thats right wach other, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), The knight is reborn as Midoriya, They should this is some comedy gold heee, Who gets the child, all might kinda messes up, but his homes coming to him, but that comes later, depressed knight, does anyone even read tags, he refers to himself as just midoriya starting off, hes a bit of a jerk in this, i havent even written that part yet, im going to break yalls hearts, im so so sorry, im so sorry, it hurt me, its gonna hurt, no beta we die like men, the knight is the lord of shades, the knight just wants to go home, the knight needs a hug, they don't cope well, when i say major character death i mean it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: The Radiance was defeated. They had done it without killing their sibling. They were still free to. Just as they were about to leave God home and be rid of this for good something grabbed them and dragged them down, down, down, and then they were no longer Ghost. They were no longer a vessel.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & The Knight, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight), Grimmchild (Hollow Knight) & Midoriya Izuku, I'll add more later - Relationship
Comments: 148
Kudos: 485
Collections: Identity Crisis





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea bouncing around my head for the past couple of days so I've started writing it. Here's a short prologue for y'all! I'll try to get the chapter longer, but don't expect much.

If someone was asked to describe Midoriya Izuku they would simply call him quiet. It wasn’t that he couldn’t talk, it was just that he didn’t. When asked about it he simply said that it was “uncomfortable.” If a person was pressed they might glance around as if scanning for any eavesdroppers and lean in and whisper that while he may seem unassuming something was wrong with that Midoriya boy. “It’s like he’s looking into my soul.” If he had a quirk that might have explained the uneasy feeling people would get around him, but he had none. Some would deny any fear they had towards the boy under disdain, “If I was it’s mother I would have gotten rid of the useless thing by now.” However, you could always tell by looking into their eyes that it wasn’t just his quirklessness that would have driven them to such actions. The children in his class held the same fear that their parents held towards the boy, they just didn’t understand it. After all, what was there to fear of the pathetic little Deku? Nothing, they had decided as they continued on with their persecution of him while an instinct they couldn’t name screamed at them to get away from the obvious threat.

On the other hand if one was to ask the Midoriya's neighbor Mrs. Nakamura she would smile at you kindly, her wrinkles crinkling around her eyes and tell how kind the young boy was. “He always helps me with my groceries and assists me around the house with some of the chores that are harder on me. I often see him bring fresh water out for the bugs, he seems to have a way with them.” She often felt, like everyone else does, that the boy was staring into her soul. However she always felt comforted whenever it happened. As if he was wrapping his very being around hers to keep her safe. It was an odd feeling, but not an unwelcome one.

If his mother was asked she would only give a sad smile and say he was far too kind for someone who lived in a world like this. With aspirations too high and a seeming lack of self preservation. Shaking her head she would jokingly say how “he’s going to make me go gray 10 years to early.” Still there was a pained look in her eye as she looks to her son sitting by himself in the park carefully picking up bugs and letting them crawl on him. If during moments like this she is pressed she would say that he scares her. He’s too smart for his age and does things that no normal child should. “I’m afraid that one day I’m going to get called to identify a body and it will be him. I’m afraid I won’t have my baby anymore.” She will then shake herself out of her thoughts and apologise for being morbid before abruptly leaving.

Indeed Midoriya Izuku was odd, but many would never realize to what extent that went.


	2. Rough start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Izuku has a tough school life.

Midoriya Izuku had been bullied from a young age, his only friend had abandoned him as soon as he learned Izuku was quirkless. Though he didn’t care, it wasn’t like he could feel, he was hollow after all. ~~He could and it hurt, why did he always have to be alone? Why did everyone leave him? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!~~ He was fine. Arriving at school was always an interesting affair. The first day he had gotten the pretty flower on his desk he hadn’t known what it had meant. That was rectified mere seconds after he had sat down at his desk. It didn’t matter what it had meant though. He didn’t care. ~~Was I that bad? Did I not do a good enough job? Do I not deserve to be happy? Why do they HATE ME!?~~ He was fine.

Today was a day that should have been like all the others. He should have gone to school and gone through the motions of caring. He would have been roughed up a bit by his classmates and that would be that. But that's not how his day went. It started off normally enough, he went to school, was mocked, had lunch and was mocked, but at the tail end of the day the teacher started talking about future careers. 

“Now today we’re going to be talking about what you all want your future career to be.” The teacher calmly said before his face split into a grin. “Who are we kidding? We all know you want to be heroes!” This was met with cheering from the class before a resounding boom echoed around the room.

“LISTEN UP EXTRAS! I’M GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE FROM THIS SHITTY SCHOOL WHO’S GONNA BE A HERO SO YOU ALL BETTER GIVE UP NOW!” A rough voice shouted over the cacophonous shouts of their classmates. 

“Yes, yes Mr. Bakugou.” The teacher soothed. “You applied for U.A.correct?”

“Tch, obviously.” Bakugou huffed, “Where else would someone as awesome as me apply?” 

“And Mr. Midoriya you also applied for U.A. didn’t you?” The teacher turned on him with a sneer on his face. At his “question” the class once again filled with noise, but this time it wasn’t cheering.

“The quirkless loser wants to go to U.A.” One of his classmates shouted with a cold laugh. “What’s he gonna do? Cry his way in!” The rest of the class continued making similar comments before another resounding boom quieted them again.

“Listen here you pathetic deku,” Bakugou growled out. “I’m going to be the only one going to U.A. and a useless loser like you isn’t going to stop me.” This proclamation was met with a blank stare from Izuku. Bakugou slammed his hand down on the desk, smoke filtering through his fingers. “Just keep in mind nobody would want a broken freak like you." 

"Alright, alright, no quirks in class." The teacher said, causing Bakugou to give a sneer at Izuku before turning back to his desk with a huff. After that the rest of the class managed to pass relatively peacefully before the school bell rang signaling the students to leave.

After the teacher left Bakugou stalked over to Izuku and snatched the notebook that was on his desk and leafed through it. "It's really pathetic to see you try and play the hero deku." He said, baring his teeth, "What is this anyway?" He asked, holding up the book by one of its sides as the pages fluttered slowly closed with brief flashes of sketched lines as the pages fell.

Biting his lip Izuku gave out a quick hushed "Map."

Bakugou let out a cruel laugh, joined in by his posse. "And you think that's going to help you be a hero!?" He sneered. "You're fucking pathetic." He then lit his hand with an explosion charging the book before throwing it out the window. "I have an idea. Why don't you take a swan dive off a roof and pray for a quirk in the next life." With a last round of cold laughter he left with his groupies in tow.

Izuku walked over to the window looking down at the drowned notebook. If he had the capacity to feel emotion he would probably be feeling angry right now. **But he didn't.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter. I'll try to update regularly, but I make no promises.


	3. Hero outfit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew his hero outfit and thought I might as well post it.

https://creatorofthemind.tumblr.com/post/629813570644901888 Izukus/ghosts hero outfit.


	4. An encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might has an encounter with what might be a cryptid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hooray!

The book was ruined. Maybe he could salvage most of it, but he wouldn’t be able to write in it anymore and he wouldn’t have enough money to buy another until next month. Staring down at the dripping pages as the ink slowly started to run down them until they hit the crisp edges and fell, he sighed. If only he had his former money stash. Ah well, it’s not like he cared. ~~Why did Bakugou always have to do this? Why did he have to ruin his life? What had he ever done to him?~~

Picking up the sudden notebook he began on his regular trek home. If he was lucky he might find some spare change that he could use to buy another. Usually he would try to take a slightly differing route so he could add to his maps, but considering what happened that wouldn't be a possibility. So he decided to take the shortest route home for efficacy. Slowly walking through the tight space this path took him through he froze.

Tensing up he swiftly cast his eyes about for a suitable weapon before spotting a crowbar and lunging for it just as the manhole blew off and a giant wall of green slime filled the small space. Giant bulging eyes met his as soon as he snatched up the crowbar and a grotesque mouth split into a crooked grin.

“You'll make a perfect skin suit.”

Then, it plunged. Just as quickly Izuku brought up the crowbar and smacked hard into the prominent weeknd spot of its eyes. Letting out a howl of pain the sludge jerked back giving him another opening to attack. Just as he was about to strike again a loud voice echoed through the area.

**“No need to fear young man, I am here!”**

The appearance of the figure caused the villain to let out a sweat before trying to run, to no avail. All Might had already moved in and gave his signature "Texas smash" flinging the villain back and scattering the sludge. After All Might straitened he turned to face Izuku, but he had already started on his way home again.

**“Young man, where are you going?"**

Izuku cocked his head and gestured vaguely to the direction he was walking before continuing on his way.

All Might stood there flabbergasted. Usually kids we're excited when they met him. Yet this kid wasn't. Something felt incredibly off about him.

Well he didn't have time to think about that right now. He had to get this villain to the police station before his time ran out. Collecting the sludge into some bottles he spotted a soaked notebook on the ground. 'Midoriya Izuku huh' he thought. 'Must be the kids.' Picking it up he decided he'd get it back to the kid and maybe buy a new one, because this one was obviously ruined by the villain. After collecting the sludge he started on his way to the police station. Though he couldn't help but feel as if something was watching him all the way there.


	5. Nighttime terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa encounters the god of void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this one. Ot was end of term and I wasn't having any good ideas for this chapter. The I had an epiphany. I was originally writing this in Izukus/ghosts POV, but I realized writing this from Aizawas POV would be much better. The whole chapter was different, but I hope you like the direction I went in. If you're wondering about Izukus/ghosts behavior it is actually the shade lord that's doing this. Since right after becoming shade lord they haven't actually merged well so they still have very different personalities.

A soft breeze swept through the night air. The sweet scent of summer weaving around the air. All in all it was a beautiful night, for everyone else. Aizawa Shouta was not everyone else. Because tonight he was running on fumes after only getting 2 hours of sleep and having fought several groups of thugs. In a word he was exhausted. The only thing he wanted was to get back to his house and pass out, preferably on his bed, but he would take whatever he could get. Which is why running into a child on the top of an apartment complex was possibly the worst thing that could have happened. 

The kid was short, maybe not even 5 feet tall and seeing him standing on the ledge of such a tall building was concerning. Swinging over using his capture weapon he landed softly next to the kid. The kid gave him a brief nod of acknowledgment never taking his eyes away from the city.

"What are you doing kid, you know you're not supposed to be up here." He said.

The kid lifted up his hands before signing a quick 'Watching.'

"Watching for what?" The kid seemed to start moving his hands before pausing, tilting his head, and shrugging. "Well whatever it is you should get back to your house, it's late." 

'In a bit.' The kid signed.

"Well then," he said as he sat himself down on the ledge next to the kid, "guess I'll wait with you until you go inside. The kid made no objection and he sat in silence for several more minutes before the kid finally turned away from his staring and turned his gaze to Aizawa. His eyes were a piercing green that seemed to peer into his very soul. Aizawa froze feeling as if any movement would lead to his death.

The kid ~~the thing~~ held up his hands and signed a quick 'thank you' before turning around and leaving through the door

Getting up on slightly shaky legs Aizawa rushed home. The moment he closed the door whatever trance he was under shattered and he collapsed to the floor.

The next morning he woke up in his bed feeling incredibly well rested. He couldn't help but wondered if the whole thing even happened.


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shade Lord waits and ponders.

Every night for as long as they had been able to, during the darkest parts of the night the Shade Lord would emerge. They quietly get out of their bed and made their way to the roof to watch and wait. Waiting for the convergence of two realities, this one and Hallownest, that would inevitably come. Though it didn't matter if they were outside when it happened, because they would be able to feel it wherever they were, the Shade Lord wanted to see the convergence with their own eyes. The colors on a spectrum only they could see would whirl and combine until settling into one thing and so every night they would wait. However, something had changed. 

On a night like many others the Shade Lord was on the roof, but unlike other nights they wouldn't be alone long. A figure approached and conversed with them. The conversation was short and one sided, but even when they had finished talking the man did not leave until he went back inside. That was the last they expected to see of the strange man, but on the next night the man was back again. Instead of trying to talk with them the man just joined them in their waiting in silence. The next day the man returned and the night after that and continued on in the same fashion for the rest of the summer. On some days he brought small pieces of candy that he offered to them. Then, the week before the U.A. entrance exam, the man didn't come. It could have been a coincidence, but the Shade Lord knew better.

Letting out a humm the Shade Lord watched as they always did. Through the time the man had joined them Ghost had slowly became more aware of these nightly sessions, more willing to acknowledge that they had happened. This was good, the Shade Lord decided. Ghost needed to let themself truly feel in a way that they had been denying themself since the defeat of the Radiance and coming to this world. They needed to let themself combine with the Shade Lord, because no matter how much they denied it they were the Shade Lord, the Shade Lord just wasn't them, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku/Ghots are aware of these night time ventures, he just doesn't acknowledge they happen.


	7. A completely normal entrance exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does the entrance exam

U.A. was big, though that was to be expected for a big hero school. Carefully making his way through the crowd he continued towards the entrance of the looming building. Hundreds of other students crowded him from all sides as they funneled through the door and made their way through the halls. Finally he managed to make it to the auditorium where the entrance exam would be explained. He slipped into the back, settled into a seat, and watched the rest of the students make their way in. Finally everyone had shuffled their way in and taken their seats and were just waiting for instructions.

The person who was presenting the exam, a pro hero probably, but Izuku didn't really keep up with them, was incredibly loud. His voice echoed around the auditorium as he explained the whole thing. There were robots they had to destroy and the harder they were to destroy the more points they were worth. It seemed simple enough to him. The written portion was rather straightforward, as one would expect. After the students got done with the first part of the exam they were led to their separate testing facilities for the practical.

The students in Izuku's group were mingling around the giant double doors, some were stretching, others were standing alert in the front of the group waiting for the call, and there were others still that seemed to be lax and uncaring. Izuku's eyes flitted across the other participants before making their way back to the double door. Quietly he shifted through the crowd to make his way to the front. After several more minutes of waiting a voice rang over the speakers saying one single word.

**"GO!"**

The doors swung open and immediately Izuku darted through. The loud voice said something else, but at this point Izuku was too focused on his current task. A quick once over of the fake buildings and streets Izuku spotted what he was looking for. Leaning against a trash can was a crowbar. Swiftly snatching it up he immediately rounded on a robot that was making its way over to him. A swift blow to its exposed joint and its arm fell off, another blow straight to the gleaming red "eye" and the robot was down. 

For the next few minutes this was the pattern Izuku followed as he tore his way through the horde of robots until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the robots sneaking behind one of the participants while they were distracted taking down their current robot. A split second decision and Izuku took off towards them. Launching himself onto the robot that the other person was currently taking on and flipping off of it he landed on the one that was behind them and leveraged his crowbar under the things head before pulling it off. In another flip he was on the ground running again.

Several minutes passed in a whirl of assisting other participants by defending them, saving them from falling debris, and taking down robots that were blindsiding them, or he was decimating robots of his own. Before long the one minute warning had been given and with it came a rumbling that shook the entire complex. It appeared that the “distraction” robot had arrived. It was huge, ~~they wanted to fight it so bad, they could beat it, they knew they could. They had beaten the Radiance, they could take down a measly robot and oh, did they want to~~ it appeared that he better get going in the other direction, after all it would take up far too much of his time and it would be worthless to try to fight it. ~~It would be fun though, it really would be. They hadn’t had a good fight in such a long time, everything was so boring here~~

As he was turning around to join the others he spotted someone stuck under a large chunk of rubble that was right in the giant robots path. ~~An excuse, also someone they should help, but the school wouldn’t let anyone die.. probably.~~ So making his turn a 360 he sprinted towards the girl that was stuck under the rubble and stuck his crowbar under the large piece that was holding her down. Using a rock as a fulcrum he leveraged it off her and pulled her out. Once he made sure she was fully out he swiveled to face the zero pointer. Running at it, using several large chunks of debris to get higher, he jumped on the low hanging hand and climbed his way up the arm to the shoulder. The gap between the head and body was big enough for him shimmy into. Once in he quickly got to work dismantling the supports and wires. After a handful of seconds he had done enough damage to break the thing. Coming out of the gap he was about to go down and try to collect some more points when the call for the end came from the speakers. 

After getting down he was met with wide eyes from the girl he had saved. “That was so cool! How did you do it?!” A bit taken aback with the positive attention he gave a hesitant shrug before another voice broke the girls continued praises.

“That was incredibly reckless young man.” An old woman in a nurse outfit said. Taking his arm she brought him closer to her scrutinizing gaze. A few seconds later she appeared to be satisfied. “Some minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing major. You'll be fine.” Placing a kiss on his cheek she let him go. “Now leave, I have other patients to attend to.” This order got no argument from Izuku and he made his way out of the facility and off campus. While he was walking home he did chastise himself for taking on the zero pointer, it was not at all necessary and really just wasted time that he could have spent gathering more points. ~~It was fun though.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the belated update, it has been a busy couple week for me. I am planning on getting another chapter out either today or tomorrow. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing Ghosts inner compulsions.


	8. The Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezu, Aizawa, and All Might react to our favorite problem child taking the entrance exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fic and leaving such nice comments! It makes my day to see them! If you want to go check out some of my other stuff like art I have an Instagram. It is creatorofthemind. I sometimes post art for this fic there, though not all that often.

Nezu had sat through many entrance exams during his time as principal. Many children had managed to catch his eye, but none had been able to hold it. He had a feeling that this time would be different. So in the observation room with a cup of tea in hand he watched the screens, eyes rapidly flitting between them. One with a copy quirk that looked promising, another with a mutated shadow quirk that was slowly making its way through the throng of robots, and another with an incredibly powerful explosion quirk that decimated the obstacles that faced it. This year appeared as if it was going to be an interesting, but it wasn’t what he was expecting. The feeling he had said that something much more interesting was a foot and with a quick glance at a certain underground hero, he got what he was looking for. 

Aizawa was staring with wide eyes, which was incredibly unusual on its own considering how good he was at schooling his expression, at a screen that held a small boy with curly green hair that was easily tearing through robots that were twice his size with nothing more than a crowbar and assisting any other examinees on his way. Nezu would have thought it to be a strength quirk if not for the precision of the hits and the lack of bend in said students weapon. Now this was interesting, an analysis quirk perhaps? One that allowed him to figure out the weak spots of his opponents? But instinct was telling him that wasn’t the case. At the one minute mark he decided that he would test the boy with a challenge. Pressing the button to release the zero pointer he watched the screen with rapt attention. Instead of facing the hulking robot the boy opted to join the rest of his examines in running, which did disappoint the principal just a bit. But, just as he was about to take his eyes off the boy, he seemed to have spotted something or more accurately someone. There was a girl trapped under a piece of rubble and she was now in the line of the zero pointer. Narrowing his eyes Nezu waited to see how the boy would react. He wasn’t disappointed. In an amazing show of acrobatic skill the boy vaulted onto the robot's shoulder and slid into the gap between the body and head in seconds the colossal robot was down. Quite impressive indeed.

Aizawa was going to have an aneurysm. This could not possibly be happening. That child from the rooftops could not possibly have been older than twelve at most, but apparently he was. Gritting his teeth as he continued to watch the screen with the kid on it as he took down bot after bot brought back that same sense of fear he had after their first encounter, though slightly lessened. What was this kid? How could he enter the hardest entrance exam that Japan had to offer and make it look like child's play? The kid even stopped to help his other examanees from the robots that they were having trouble with. When Nezu released the zero pointer he saw the kid hesitate before starting to turn to join the rest of his fellow examanees. Good, at least the boy had some sense. That thought was then immediately retracted when the boy seemed to notice a girl stuck under a lump of rubble and decided to get her out and then immediately run at the goliath robot and somehow managing to take it down in less then a minute with nothing but a crowbar and his own two hands. Shaking his head he decided that he would request that the kid went to his class when he inevitably got in. After all, he wasn’t sure if Vlad would be able to handle this problem child.

Toshinori was watching the screens with the rest of the teachers when one of the participants caught his eye. The boy didn’t seem exceptionally unique, but there was something about him that seemed familiar. He couldn’t quite remember where he had seen the kid before though. Maybe he was one of his fans that he met on the street? But no, a simple fan wouldn’t have him feeling like this. Then, after seeing him take down the zero pointer, he decided that he must have been another heroes protegee and didn’t put much more thought into it.

However, that didn’t stop the niggling feeling of ~~fear~~ recognition to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the extra chapter!


	9. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, been a bit hasn't it. Sorry for not having uploaded for a bit, I've been in a bit of a slump BUT I am back. This is mostly a transition chapter do I don't jump right into the first day of U.A.

After the entrance exam Aizawa had, not necessarily avoided, but had circumvented interacting with the kid. He still met him on the rooftop of the apartment and sat with him, just at a farther distance than he used to. He didn’t really know how to approach the topic of the entrance exam, so like all the previous nights he stayed quiet. However, his time for deliberating was quickly coming to an end. As he jumped from one roof top to another on his way to meet with the kid again for the last time before the school year he questioned what he should say, if anything at all. Talking about the entrance exam like that would be a clear give away that he was a teacher at U.A. but curiosity was a hard thing to squander.

With one more leap he was on the roof with the boy. And, before he could stop himself words started tumbling out of his mouth. “Why didn’t you-” Snapping his mouth shut he stopped himself. The kid couldn’t have known that he was a teacher at U.A. it was a stupid question. Opening his mouth again to clarify his body seized. Slowly the boy turned to face him with eyes that seemed to suck in all the light surrounding him contradicting their whiteness, his mouth curving up into a smile that was predatory ~~predatory wasn’t the right word because that would imply a struggle before the feast.~~ The night air which had been pleasantly cool had gained a frosty bite. His own body heat felt like it was being sapped from him. Shadows that littered the ground seemed to warp and grow, writhing on the ground. He felt like he was going to throw up, shivers wracking his body as his instincts wared against each other, one begging him to run away from this monstrous creature while another just wanted to curl up into a ball to die and be over with it. With that same smile plastered on his ~~its~~ face he spoke for the first time since Aizawa had met him. And Aizawa wished the boy had just stayed silent because that voice was never meant to be heard.

**YOU NEVER ASKED.** A thousand cacophonous voices slipped from its mouth each with a different intonation, most taking longer as they drawled out the words in amusement, others screaming in rage, and others whisper soft, sad, and alone. The last thing he remembered seeing was a shadow towering over him, pitch black with several sets of white eyes.

Gasping he jerked off his couch and tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. Whole body shivers wracking his body, heart thudding, and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He dragged a clammy hand down his face as he wobbled to his feet to get ready for his day. Whatever the dream he just had was about he hoped he never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to upload the next chapter tomorrow, at the latest it will be up on Monday. I hope you all enjoyed. Also thank you all so much for the comments! I really love reading them. If you notice any mistakes just tell me. I am not proofreading them at all, they just come right from my brain onto the page.


	10. Fun with Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa scars some kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I will get the next chapter out in a timely manner and when I promised to.  
> Also me: *End of semester, storming of the capitol and car crash* Guess not.

Izuku thought that the map of U.A. was ~~fucking dumb, like really who made this it’s horrible, they would be surprised if anyone could find anything in this god dam building using this map really,~~ not very useful. He had tried turning it every which way and could still not puzzle out how it was oriented. He was glad he had decided that getting here early was a good idea, because, while he didn’t have time to map out the whole school, he did have time to get a general idea of the layout. Snapping his brand new map book closed, a present his mom gave him to congratulate his entrance into U.A, he started up the stairs to his classroom.

Opening the door just enough to slide through he stepped into the classroom. Immediately he stiffened as a familiar yell filled the classroom. Bakugou and a boy with dark blue hair and glasses. The boy was lecturing Bakugou about proper school etiquette while Bakugou sneered back at him. ~~why is their luck so shitty, they could have been with anyone else but they end up in a class with him?~~ Silently making his way over to his desk and watching as more students made their way into the classroom. The students started chatting between each other not taking notice of the giant yellow thing that just crawled it’s way into the room.

Staring at the large mass of yellow he realized that it wasn’t in fact a large caterpillar, but a human being in a sleeping bag. The man's eyes peeked out from the yellow cocoon and he was met with a ~~familiar~~ face. Their eyes met and the man stared at him with something akin to recognition. He quickly recovered from his supposed slip before addressing the class.

“If you’re just here to make friends then you should just pack up and leave.” The man's rough voice floated through the classroom causing the students to slowly grow quite. Standing up he started speaking again. “It took you all eight seconds to quiet down. That’s not going to work if you all are serious about becoming pro heroes. I am Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher, now put on your gym uniforms and meet me outside.” Turning around he walked away.

Izuku was the first person out causing a rather awkward interaction, or well, lack of interaction, between him and his new homeroom teacher. Aizawa looked like he wanted to say something before deciding not to and settled on giving him a calculating look before the rest of the students slowly filed their way out of the building.

“Almost all of you took too long to get out here, if you were a pro hero those precious minutes could have ended up with someone killed.” He reprimanded them. “Today we are going to do a physical apprehension test.” glancing down at Izuku he asked, “How far can you throw a softball.”

“100 meters sir.”

With a sigh he clarified his question, “Without a quirk Midoriya.”

Before Izuku could explain that he actually didn’t have a quirk a loud explosion went off behind him and a blond figure launched themselves at him. “DEKU!!!! HOW DID A QUIRKLESS LOSER LIKE YOU GET INTO U.A!!!” As he steadied himself to dodge his assailant white cloth reached out and wrapped around Bakugou yanking him back. Eyes glowing red and hair standing on end Aizawa firmly had Bakugou in his grip. Everybody was dead silent. Looking over at him Aizawa gave him a pointed look.

“Well Sir, he’s not lying. I am quirkless.” His reply was immediately met with shocked gasps and quiet mutterings as the students studied him.

“Should he even be in the hero course? Won’t he just end up dead?” A boy who was somehow even shorter than him sneered, and even though he was the only one to say it Izuku could tell that the other students didn’t exactly disagree. Aizawa hadn’t moved an inch after Izuku had affirmed his status as quirkless until the boy with the weird purple lumps for hair spoke.

“Mineta.” Aizawa sharply said, drawing everyone's attention back to him. “If you're so confident in that, then beat him in the apprehension test, if you don’t,” a cheshire smile spread on his face, “I’ll expel you.”

Taken aback, but no less confident the let out a huff, “Not like that will be hard.”

“Although,” Aizawa said offhandedly, grin still in place, “this does mean that you will have to beat the person who got first place in the exams.” Turning to face Midoriya after placing Bakugou back down he handed him the ball and nodded his head to the circle. “Throw the ball and don’t leave that circle. With a silent nod Izuku walked to stand in the circle before shifting the ball in his hand, it had been a while since he’d done this. The teachers at his old school had always made him sit out gym, sure that he was cheating. Bringing his arm back he flung the ball watching as it sailed through the air.

Aizawa grinned down at the device in his hand before turning it to face the rest of the class, “One hundred and twenty seven meters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO sorry for the delay, as you could tell I have had a hectic few weeks! I am fine, if you're wondering, just a bit bruised and down a car.  
> Also I looked to see what the farthest anyone has thrown a ball was, it is about 135 meters an I figured Izuku would have some pretty good strength, he also likes throwing stuff but he's telling himself it's for hero practice (this is a lie). With that in mind I put him just a bit under the record.


	11. Students are like cockroaches, annoying and hard to get rid of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku just wants to not interact with people and be left alone, his classmates seem to disagree with that.

The quirk apprehension test went surprisingly well. He didn’t finish in first, he didn’t really expect to, but he was one of the top scores. The weird boy with the purple hair balls upon seeing his score below Izuku’s immediately burst out into tears begging to not be kicked out. He was met with a cold stare and told to go gather his things and leave. After homeroom he made his way to his next class with his classmates trailing behind him. 

His classmates stared at him with mixtures of disbelief, distaste, and hatred, although the last one seemed only to belong to Bakugou. The rest of his classes passed much more peacefully than the first, thou not from lack of effort from his classmates. Several times another student approached him as if to talk and Izuku had to quickly find a way to divert them. By lunch he was tired of having to drop the incredibly obvious hints that he didn’t want to make friends or talk to people.

Wandering around the school with a notebook in his hand and half eaten protein bar in his mouth he continued making his school map. However, he didn’t get far before he was again interrupted by a student. Another boy with wild purple hair that towered over him stared down at him with an unimpressed look.

“So this is what the U.A. hero course has to offer?” Leaning down the boy examined him. “You don’t seem like much.” Izuku responded with a shrug and an attempt to slide around him, which was unsuccessful because a hand grabbed his arm before he could get far. “What, are you too good to talk to some peon like me. Do us lowly gen ed students not deserve your attention?”

Confused Izuku started to sign a confused ‘What?’ before freezing. He could talk, he didn’t need to sign, it didn’t matter saying more than a few words felt like nails tearing up his throat. After all he wasn’t supposed to feel anything, he wasn’t supposed to be defective. Before he could voice his reply the other student started talking.

“Can you, not talk?” He sounded calmer now, not as angry and more curious. And again before Izuku could choke out an answer a familiar bob of brown hair rounded the corner and shouted at him.

“MIDORIYA!” Her smiling face managed to make both him and the other boy flinch away. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all day!” She grabbed his other arm and yanked him out of the boys grip, “I wanted to thank for saving me during the exams. I’m not sure what would have happened if you hadn’t come along. OH! I completely forgot to introduce myself! I’m Uraraka Ochako. I think it’s absolutely incredible that you managed to pass the entrance exam without a quirk, do you think you could-” 

“WHAT?!?” The astonished sound from the other boy drew Uraraka’s attention away from Izuku long enough for him to wriggle out of her grip and attempt a getaway. Again this was met failure as another familiar head of spiky hair sprinted down the hallway with murder in their eyes.

“DEKU!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!” The screams echoed around the once empty hallway causing another round of flinching from the loud noise. “TELL ME HOW YOU GOT INTO U.A. YOU QUIRKLESS PIECE OF SHIT!” Before the blond could get much further than yelling death threats the bell rang causing the other three to pause and allowing Izuku to dart off to heroics.

~~Cockroaches the lot of them.~~


	12. Venture in heroics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku uses his head and Bakugou definitely does not.

By the time Bakugou and Uraraka made it to heroics Izuku was already in his seat and class was about to start. Leaving no time for a continued confrontation if they wanted to be in their seats before the teacher came in. And come in the teacher did, loudly.

**“I AM”** another vaguely familiar person yelled as they leaned into the classroom with a blinding smile, **“COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”** They were, in fact, not coming through the door like a normal person, but really Izuku didn’t have much room to judge on the matter. His entrance was followed by several gasps and yelled ‘all might's which was just as confusing because what did that even mean. ~~Are they saying he has all muscle and no brain, that was rude. And also really funny, but that wasn’t really relevant.~~ The man gave a laugh at the cheering of the class before his entire being seemed to falter when his eyes locked with Izuku’s. Oh, it was the guy from the sewer incident.

The man managed to catch himself and plastered his smile back on at full force. **“WELCOME TO HERO 101, WHERE YOU WILL LEARN THE BASICS OF BEING A HERO! NOW PUT ON YOUR COSTUMES AND MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND BETA!”** The class erupted into excited cheers as they scrambled to grab their costumes and get to the changing rooms.

Izuku methodically took out each piece of his costume and inspected them. The cloak and under-suit would need some small adjustments for maneuverability along with the boots and his sword ~~nail~~ would need to be completely redone. The balance wasn’t quite right and the shape was completely wrong. When he got to the mask he just stared at it for several seconds. For some reason his eyes were becoming slightly blurry. In his hands staring back at him was a familiar face. Pure white with a pair of horns thet curved twice at the tips, two blank sockets were the only other feature the mask held. It was him, or had been him once upon a time, before Izuku, before Japan. Fitting the mask over his face and sliding his sword ~~NAIL~~ over his back. The rest of his classmates were still struggling to put on their outfits. The room was a whirlwind of loose pieces and tangled cloth, in all they were a mess. ~~They prayed to whatever deity that these kids would be able to get their act together, before realizing that they were the deity, which sucked really because they shouldn’t have this much responsibility.~~

Apparently All Might was his teacher's hero name. That did clear up quite a bit of his confusion. All Might was also the number one hero. ~~Why is he teaching a class??? Does he not make enough money??? Should they offer him lunch????~~

**“FOR TODAY'S LESSON WE WILL BE DOING BATTLE TRIALS! ONE TEAM WILL BE THE HEROES AND THE OTHER WILL BE THE VILLAINS!”** The man excitedly announced. **“PICK OUT ONE OF THESE BALLS AND THE PERSON WITH THE SAME LETTER WILL BE YOUR PARTNER!”** Doing as instructed the class gathered around and grabbed the balls from the bin. Izuku did wonder how he was going to deal with the uneven number of students. Grabbing his out he glanced around for his partner and quickly figuring out that he didn’t have one. All Might announced which teams would go against each other. Just his luck, he was against Bakugou.

“Mr. All Might sir?” Uraraka spoke up, “Midoriya doesn’t have a partner.”

Stopping mid explanation, All Might looked at him. **“IT WOULD APPEAR THAT IS THE CASE MRS. URARAKA!** Tapping his chin he appeared to think about what he should do about it. **YOUNG MIDORIYA, ARE YOU OK DOING THIS ON YOUR OWN?”** Izuku gave a slight nod. **“THEN IT’S SETTLED! NOW LETS BEGIN!”**

Izuku was only slightly nervous standing outside of the building. He could take Bakugou, he knew he could, but the person that Bakugou was teamed with he knew nothing about. If they managed to stall him for long enough they would win. ~~Shut up, they weren’t being cocky. Two brats with no training are nothing compared to what they have faced.~~ He would just have to hope that they would split up letting him take them one at a time. The bell signaled that it was time to start and Izuku got right to his plan. Taking a hook out of his holster he dug it into the wall and started climbing, peeking through windows as he went. Most of the windows lead into empty rooms and twisting corridors. A flash of blond and Izuku ducked out of sight. 

“DEKU!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!” Bakugou yelled. “COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN SO I CAN BLOW YOUR FACE OFF.” Hmmmm, Izuku decided that he should probably check the next floors up.

Upon reaching the top floor he found the bomb. The other boy that was teamed with Bakugou was standing guard and Bakugou was nowhere in sight. Silently slipping through the window he crouched behind one of the pillars in the room. The boy was muttering, apparently trying to figure out how he would go about with his villain routine. He was interrupted by a large boom and muffled cursing from the ground floor. While the other boy was still off kilter from the sudden shaking Izuku lunged out quickly wrapping the capture tape around the boy's wrist and swiped his legs out from under him. The boy tumbled to the floor, but managed to tug Izuku down with him. Quickly rolling back to his feet he dashed toward the bomb, the boy made a valiant attempt to follow, but was tripped up by the tape. Izuku smacked his hand on the bomb, the action was followed by a loud announcement over the speakers.

**“THE HERO WINS!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! I wasn't planning on this being that long, but hey, sometimes stuff happens.


	13. Mistakes where most definitely made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Might has very bad bias and doesn't realize that he made a very bad choice when it comes to dealing with Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! My Dad has been working on our computer set up so I haven't had anything to write this with besides my phone. Thankfully he finished so I should be back to updating every other week. Enjoy the chapter!

All Might had messed up. Not an uncommon occurrence. Of course when he messes up he can usually recover enough to make it seem like he hasn’t. He isn’t sure he will be able to do it this time. After his announcement that the young green haired boy, ~~why didn’t he know his name? He could have sworn he read through the attendance list.~~ who still looked vaguely familiar, had won, several students in the class started discussing between themselves. An interesting bit of information he learned was that the boy was, apparently, quirkless. If the boy hadn’t gotten lucky and surprised young Iida, he could have been hurt, badly. He still might have been hurt from the climb. He was debating whether to run out to the boy to check that he was ok when the sound of a door opening broke his thoughts. There standing calmly in the doorway was the young quirkless boy.

**“YOUNG MAN, I MUST APOLOGIES FOR MY SEVERE OVERSIGHT!”** The boy cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow in question. **“IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WERE QUIRKLESS I WOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU PARTICIPATE IN THIS EXERCISE, LET ALONE WITHOUT A PARTNER! I WILL HAVE TO INFORM THE PRINCIPAL OF THIS OVERSIGHT.**

As soon as those words left his mouth the atmosphere of the room changed. A suffocating fear shrouded over him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breath. He seemed to be the only one affected as the rest of the students were staring at him with questioning looks. Where was this feeling coming from? He would have sworn it came from the boy if he didn’t know any better. Before he could try and figure out where it was really coming from a furious roar filled the room.

“DEKU YOU COWARD!” Young Bakugou came charging at the young man ‘Deku’ sparks flying off his hands and face contorted and teeth bared. Grabbing ‘Deku’ by his collar he lifted him up to face him. “The only reason you won that F fight was because you were too pathetic to face me.”

‘Deku’ brought his hand up to Bakugou's wrist staring back at him with blank eyes. “It was the most efficient solution. I did not need to waste time fighting you so I didn’t.” Then ‘Deku’ twisted the other boy's arm forcing him to let go before landing softly on the ground and turning to face All Might, face impassive. “I believe you still have other teams to go through.” Behind him young Bakugou glared at him while cradling his hand.

**“Y-YES OF COURSE.”** Turning back to face the rest of the students with a slightly strained smile he organized the next team, all the while feeling as if he had made a very different and VERY big mistake from what he had originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to find me I am on Instagram and Tumblr at Creatorofthemind. I don't really post much on Tumblr, but if you have questions I would be glad to answer them.


End file.
